


Surprised By Joy

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-05-05
Updated: 2000-05-05
Packaged: 2018-11-10 18:54:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11132733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Sometimes a guy is just a guy.  No helpless FemBot!Fraser or RayK here!





	Surprised By Joy

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Surprised By Joy

 

 

**Surprised By Joy�or Sometimes A Guy Is Just A Guy**  
Meghan Black, c. 2000  
  
Music drifted like smoke down to the front foyer. Fraser stepped through  
the door to the building and stopped for a moment, letting it wash over  
him while fighting the urge to rush up the steps, fling open the door  
and attack his partner. Attack in a good way.  
  
The deep, throaty sounds of a saxophone enveloped him in the warmth he  
knew waited upstairs. The weather was mild�actually pleasant, but  
the neck of his dark brown uniform jacket suddenly felt stiff and abrasive  
against the smooth skin of his throat, while his respiration kicked things  
up a notch, both in his breathing and his pants. Suddenly one floor's  
worth of stairs was exceedingly to much distance to cover.  
  
Primal pulse of drums accompanied the sax now and Fraser's heart matched  
the beat. He stood motionless in the door, knowing Ray was still unaware  
of his presence. He wanted to just watch for a minute, allow his thoughts  
to run rampant, released of social niceties and good manners. Here he  
was no longer an officer of the law, but a man, hungry and needful of  
that which only Ray could give him.  
  
Ray's back was to Fraser as he stood at the kitchen counter. No sign  
or smell of dinner, but food was the last thing on Fraser's mind. He  
simply let himself admire the view while bringing the rest of his body  
back under control�or some semblance thereof. Ray couldn't have  
looked sexier if he'd been on his knees on the floor, buck naked, ass  
in the air.  
  
Fraser must have made a sound, because Ray turned his head slightly,  
noticing the Mountie standing at the door through peripheral vision.  
Maintaining his stance at the counter, his hands occupied with some task  
Fraser still hadn't identified, Ray's attention wavered but a moment.  
  
�Come on in. Be done in a sec,� Ray said, brandishing a pair  
of pliers in the air before resuming his work.  
  
�No hurry.�  
  
No, none at all. Fraser would just stand there and drink in the sight  
of whipcord muscles sliding effortlessly beneath smooth maleness. Ray  
wore only a pair of Fraser's RCMP sweatpants, worn and thin from too  
many washings in rough conditions where fabric softener was just a rumor.  
They fell low on his hips, held up only by the firm swell of Ray's ass.  
  
Shoulder muscles rolled as Ray twisted something in his hand, elbow out  
as he strained to pull then push, and finally, as whatever he was struggling  
with popped lose, heaving a deep, cleansing breath. As Fraser caught  
his.  
  
Fraser smiled and began to slide out of his jacket. Half turning, he  
put it away in the hall closet before unbuttoning his lightweight khaki  
shirt at the neck. Freedom of movement was welcomed as the cool air  
walked softly across his Adam's apple.  
  
He took a step forward and the world shifted. The music changed tempo  
and Ray caught the beat with his hips, threatening dire consequences  
for the precarious drape of the sweatpants. Two more steps and the heat  
from Ray's back scorched Fraser through both of layers of cotton still  
covering his chest. Ray must have known Fraser was there, so close that  
he could have leaned back into the broad, solid body if he'd chosen.  
But he simply continued working�and swaying. Fraser inhaled, then  
breathed out slowly, watching the short hairs at the base of Ray's skull  
flutter.  
  
With eyes closed and nostrils slightly flared to catch the Ray-scent  
wafting around them, Fraser was once more reminded of exactly what had  
drawn him to this man. His calloused hands, short, spiky hair, rough,  
perpetually shadowed jaw. Solid hardness, solid masculinity. Fraser  
didn't have to worry about hurting him as his fingers closed firmly around  
sharp hipbone, pressing only slightly into the soft flesh before hitting  
firm sinew and muscle. His thumbs massaged circles into Ray's lower  
back before drifting lower to cup the perfectly solid globes below.  
  
No feminine curves or lush, soft flesh to lose himself in here. The  
body now moving seductively in his hands represented everything sure  
and safe and secure in his world. They could serve and protect the world�and  
each other. They were partners, representing a truth only recently discovered  
when danger had lurked around one too many corners.  
  
Loud clatter of metal on Formica as the pliers lay abandoned and Ray  
lurched back, head turned to the side in offering. Fraser accepted and  
let his lips brush Ray's neck for only a second before biting down on  
hot skin�hard. He was more concerned with the persistent pulsing  
of blood to his cock, growing thick and heavy between his legs, than  
he was with hurting Ray. He did, however, soothe the spot with a broad  
swipe of his tongue before tugging slender hips back into the bulge in  
his pants. Ray ground into him, rubbing up and down until the loose  
pants finally dislodged to puddle around his feet.  
  
Fraser's hand swept around to the front, seeking and finding a tight  
nub to roll and pinch. His palm flattened over Ray's chest as he rubbed  
across breastbone, sternum�no full, soft mounds of flesh here�then  
downward to walk across the tight plane of Ray's stomach, working his  
ribs like steps leading down to heaven.  
  
Loud breath of two strong men filled the apartment, interrupted by the  
occasional moan fueled by wandering hands, tweaking fingers and tightly  
pressed body parts. Fraser was reluctant to release Ray, but the man's  
next words caused him to flinch in near pain as his cock jerked and twitched,  
forcing him to let go long enough to rid himself of clothing as quickly  
as possible.  
  
When both men stood skin to skin once more, slipping and sliding through  
trails of sweat, Ray repeated the plea. No, the command. The breathy,  
male grunt.  
  
�Do me now.�  
  
A groan started somewhere deep in Fraser's gut and cut through the testosterone  
fog. His fingers tightened on Ray's hip and across the clenched muscles  
of his stomach, yanking Ray back so that cock fit to ass �just so.  
  
�Do. Me. Now. Ben.� It was a growl this time. A warning.  
  
Ray braced himself against the counter, somehow knocking the pliers off  
the surface to skitter noisily across the floor. Fraser kicked them  
away impatiently and scanned the rest of the countertop. There it was.  
Grabbing the bottle of vegetable oil near the stove, he released Ray's  
hip to twist the top off one-handed.  
  
Ray moaned his disappointment when the next moment both hands disappeared,  
but then sighed appreciatively when one returned, wetly slick between  
his legs, nudging and seeking�then finding. Ray's feet spread farther  
and Fraser stepped into the space, pressing tightly against Ray's back,  
licking the small rivulets of sweat trailing along his spine, occasionally  
punctuating the nuzzles with fierce little bites of possessiveness.  
  
Ray reached behind, grappling for a hold on the solidness his body craved.  
He found Fraser's left hip and reached out, claw like, raking his nails  
along the smooth expanse of thigh and leg. His grip faltered when one  
long, blunt finger brushed against sensitive flesh, guarded by tight  
muscle. Ray sucked air through his teeth and squirmed against the questing  
hand, opening himself further.  
  
�If you don't fucking FUCK ME NOW�!�  
  
Fraser knew it was too soon. One finger did not make an ass ready for  
fucking. But Ray's words, fueled by the hand now sliding from his leg  
to his dick, somehow convinced him it was ok. He slid his finger out  
and quickly replaced it with the flushed red crown, grunting softly with  
the effort not to just shove himself in ball-deep.  
  
Ray felt the oil dribbling down the inside of his thigh and shivered,  
his body flushed and oversensitive. Fraser pressed another inch, crying  
out as he slipped through the snug opening�and stopped.  
  
Ray snarled and stepped back, impaling himself on Fraser's cock, causing  
his lover to finally release his breath and begin a keening, urgent chant.  
  
�OhgodRayohgodRayohgodRay��  
  
Instinct proved more powerful than the tightly controlled veneer of civilization  
he wore outside the door of this apartment. Fraser pulled out, stopping  
when tightly gripping muscles tugged him back in. Then slid home, shuddering  
with the ecstasy and the heat of Ray's hot channel. Nasty little slapping  
sounds echoed as they fucked hard and stroked long.  
  
�Ooooh fuuuuck,� Ray joined the mantra, counterpoint to Fraser's  
cry for divine guidance.  
  
Fraser's hips had caught the rhythm of their words, pulling out with  
each �ooooh� and shoving back as deeply as possible on the  
�fuuuuuck�. Both words and movements set the pace for Fraser's  
hand, gripped tightly around Ray's hard shaft. So good�.so good�so  
good. Hand palming slickly over the top before sliding back down to  
tighten at the base, letting Ray fuck his hand at his own pace.  
  
�NOW�.NOOOOWWWWW!!!� And Fraser felt the liquid heat  
roll over his fist in pulsing waves.  
  
Fraser was caught in a vice of spasming muscles and had no choice but  
to ride the waves to his own completion, finally stilling Ray's thrustlike  
movements when the sensation of being milked became too much.  
  
Both men supported themselves on the counter's edge, breath coming in  
great gulping drags of air. The smell of sweat and oil and come was  
dizzying and Fraser finally succumbed to the call of the floor and slid  
down the cabinet doors to rest on cool tile. Ray joined him, sprawling  
between Fraser's legs to rest his head against the still heaving chest.  
  
�Oh man,� Ray said, snickering at the mess they'd made, while  
turning to quickly lick at a patch of pooled sweat on Fraser's shoulder.  
  
�Exactly, Ray. Man.�  
  
Ray looked at Fraser curiously, then shook his head, not even ready to  
try to decipher Fraser-speak yet. But one thing he did know. He didn't  
even want to contemplate a future without this man, right here, behind  
him, holding him. And nothing had ever felt as good as the strong arms,  
now petting and stroking his spiked wet hair with pure love and devotion.  
  
Finis  



End file.
